


师生关系1

by YJL



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YJL/pseuds/YJL
Kudos: 4





	师生关系1

勿上升‼️

睡袍被轻轻拉开，褪去……

杨浩翔的吻很轻很温柔。身上不知道是洗发水还是沐浴露的香味十分让人舒心。张雷闭着眼睛回应他的触碰，密密长长的睫毛轻轻得颤动着。环着他脖子的手都有些都发抖

“这会儿知道怕了？刚才不是挺能耐吗”杨浩翔的大手覆上他的胸口，有一下没一下得揉搓着张雷胸前凸起的敏感点，时不时得用力揪一下引得身下的人闷声痛呼

“嘶，轻点~”张美人拧着眉头撒娇，把他的脖子搂得更紧。脸红得不像话，眼里的忐忑也十分明显

“轻点怕你记不住”杨浩翔湿热的舌头舔吻着他的耳垂，时不时吹出一股热气。

“啊~”张雷的身子顿时软了下来，急忙制止“别……别亲那儿”

“我看你喜欢得很”杨浩翔不但没有停下动作，转而向下亲吻他细嫩白皙的脖颈。那锁骨，性感得不得了

杨浩翔抓着他的手往自己身下探去，那早已经滚烫得火热粗大的性器坚挺得不像话。惊得张雷忍不住往后缩了缩，手却被按得死死的。握住那根巨物一下一下得缓慢套弄着

“啊…磊磊的手有点小呢。握得住么？再快一些…蒽…好舒服”杨浩翔使坏得啃了啃他胸口的小豆豆，勾得张雷轻颤了一下“啊~”

杨浩翔把他翻过身来，趴在床上。修长的手指渐渐向他的后穴探去，在穴口的褶皱处摩擦，轻轻按压。“一会儿喂饱磊磊这张小嘴”

“蒽~”张雷的脸臊得通红，把脸埋进柔软的枕头里。手却摸向一旁的浴袍兜里，拿出一瓶润滑剂丢给杨浩翔

“小东西，早就准备了啊”杨浩翔打开瓶盖闻了闻，一阵水果味散发了出来，倒到手心里抹在了穴口处。手指接着润滑慢慢得探了进去，动作很轻，怕弄疼他

张雷咬着唇隐忍，那种被异物入侵的感觉太陌生，太难受。那双好看的手，把床单抓得死紧。嘴里悉悉索索得发出一点鼻音“蒽…”

他的配合让杨浩翔十分受用，好像受到了鼓励。耐心得给它做扩张，他的手指在里面缓慢地抽插着，随着他的进出腻人而浓稠的液体黏在他的指间，粘在他的手上

直到他的后穴足够湿润，向后挪了挪，抬起了他的翘臀，将肉柱对准了穴口。腰身一挺，入了半根进去

“啊……”张雷尖叫了出声，感受到杨浩翔的那玩意狠狠地擦过他的肉壁，而顶在了他穴内的敏感点上。被撕裂的感觉让他无所适从。被这一下操的全身抽搐没有力气，只剩下痛……

杨浩翔停了下来缓了缓，继而慢慢得挺了进去。整根被包裹，吞没…

一插到底的感觉，魂都爽没了，他那里好紧，好温暖。小穴一下一下得收缩，咬着他的肉柱。连同理智都被身下的欲火烧没了

杨浩翔摁紧他的腰，挺着腰身律动了起来。一下又一下的发狠撞击，很深，很深

张雷无声得哽咽了一下，生理的泪水溢满他的眼眶滴溜溜地打转。

“我…呜…………”被顶弄得一句完整的话都说不出来，哭得一塌糊涂

杨浩翔突然停下了动作，伸手摸索着去擦他的眼泪“别哭了，我心疼。我慢点好不好，不哭了乖”

张雷乖乖得点点头，真的收住了眼泪。感受着身下的东西在他体内一进一出。一种说不出的快感，渐渐取代了疼痛。连带着叫声都变了味儿，落在杨浩翔耳朵里，心里，痒痒的

“蒽~啊啊……”

“快点…啊……磊磊，可以，可以了……啊啊啊啊啊”

杨浩翔加重了身下的力度和节奏，疯狂得索取着。张雷也很配合，换着姿势被他操弄着。呻吟声越来越大，叫得失了分寸

杨浩翔弄了一次又一次，都射在他身体里。小穴被撑得红肿，一张一合的收缩，热情得迎接着。有些浑浊的白液顺着臀缝往下流。打湿了一大片床单……

再杨浩翔第三次顶着他的大腿根硬了起来的时候，被张雷拒绝了。“我受不了，那里好疼”

“好，那不做”杨浩翔只是亲了亲他的嘴巴，然后把他抱到浴室，认认真真得清洗了一番


End file.
